


Powerless to Stop the Violence

by Lillie_Moreau



Series: Strange Love [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As violence escalates in Eliot's world, he tries to find a balance between his work and the man he loves. However, eventually they collide together and the result is not as bad as Eliot had originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless to Stop the Violence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victoria666](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Victoria666).



> Victoria666 I know you haven't sent me a prompt yet but I hope you like this work as much as you enjoyed the last one!! :)

Powerless to Stop the Violence  
  
_2003_  
Eliot trudged slowly back into Moreau's villa, his shoulder throbbing incessantly. That was the last time he would ever go to Myanmar. Not only had he been shot by an incredibly talented sniper, a $500,000 bounty had been placed on his head. Eliot had gotten most of the bleeding under control but he would need forceps to get the bullet shards out of his shoulder. He was hoping to make it to his private quarters before Jaime or Moreau intercepted him. Moreau wouldn't be so bad, after all he had completed the job he had been given. Jaime, on the other hand was an entirely different story. The man was able to worry six different ways to Sunday and Eliot's heart always broke when tears came to his partner's eyes. Moreau was the first to see him and raised an eye brow at him.

"You caused quite the fuss over in Myanmar. I trust you were still able to do what I asked?" Moreau questioned, ignoring the fact that Eliot's face was contorted in pain.

"Yes sir. There is no longer a threat or liability there," Eliot said through clenched teeth. Moreau nodded once.

"Good. Now go get yourself cleaned up. I don't want you bleeding all over the villa. Blood leaves horrible stains," Moreau snapped before he turned on his heel and walked away. 

Eliot couldn't help but roll his eyes but continued on to his suite without complaint. Upon opening the door he found Jaime lounging on the bed watching a cooking competition on the large flat screen TV. Eliot groaned inwardly hoping Jaime wouldn't react too badly. At first his partner slowly got off the bed but when he got closer to Eliot his eyes widened.

"You idiot!" Jaime shrieked. "I told you to be careful! But do you listen to me, no, of course not." Eliot was taken aback at Jaime's new tone. He was used to the man being calm, cold and calculating. The man before him sounded more like an angry wife. 

"It is not my fault that a sniper was watching me. I just found out that a fatwa was issued for me so, yes more people will be trying to kill me than usual," Eliot growled, stalking to the bathroom to grab the tools he needed for the extraction of the shattered bullet. Tears welled up in Jaime's eyes and he turned away. He knew how much it hurt Eliot to see him cry. 

In the bathroom, Eliot took a few large swigs of whiskey, wincing as the liquid burned like fire down his throat. After the buzz started to kick in he reached for his forceps, however, he couldn't make his hand move. Something in his mind was stopping him from easily taking out the bullet. He could still hear Jaime's words in his ears and even worse he could hear his own response. He was powerless against the violence of his world and he saw no way out other than death which he was far from ready to face. He stared at his tools a little longer before he clenched his jaw.

"Jaime! I need help!" He called, the word "help" burning on his tongue almost as much as the whiskey had. 

Almost immediately Jaime was in the room and slipping gloves on. A few tears were in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. Instead, he focused on getting the shards out of his lover's shoulder. As he took the forceps in hand he looked at Eliot before he kissed him deeply. Eliot hummed in approval and kissed him back equally hard leaving them to see stars. When they broke apart, Jaime took in a deep breath and started the extraction process. He was slow and gentle with every move and Eliot was thankfully that Jaime had the capability for such a loving touch. 

Forty-five minutes later, all the bullet fragments lay on the sink counter. Jaime proceeded to put a bandage over Eliot's wound and then wrapped gauze over the bandage to put pressure to lessen the bleeding. As he wound the material around Eliot's bicep he couldn't help but notice just how strong his arms were. The muscles were perfectly formed and were a clear explanation as to why Eliot could pick Jaime up and throw him on the bed with almost no effort. 

"You okay, Jaime?" Eliot asked, breaking his reverent stare. "You finished wrapping my arm a while ago." 

Jaime blushed a deep shade of red before he discarded the gloves. He shoved two pain pills down Eliot's throat before leading him to the bed. Eliot got into his side while Jaime climbed in on his side. While they did have their own suites, Jaime had abandoned his since their romantic encounter in Tehran. Jaime turned up the volume so they could properly watch the show that was on even though Jaime knew that Eliot was going to pass out sooner rather than later. Jaime hated giving Eliot pain medication but he could see just how much pain he was in and knew it was a necessary evil. Jaime couldn't help but think that Eliot took getting shot too lightly. 

Eliot curled up against Jaime's side and put his head on his chest. He took in a deep breath, inhaling Jaime's cologne. He loved the smell and though when he was sober would never admit to it, he adored being held by his lover. His vision started to blur and he couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. Jaime snorted in amusement knowing that if he ever brought up the giggle it would be the last thing he ever did. Eliot placed several soft kisses on Jaime's neck before kissing him lightly on the lips. 

"I love you Jamie Chapman. Forever and always," Eliot said. Jaime was unable to stop the tear that fell from his eye but Eliot wiped it away gently. 

"And I love you Eliot Spencer. And I always will," Jaime whispered, as Eliot lay his head back on Jaime's chest and slowly fell into the world of dreams.


End file.
